Pokemon before Dawn
by SunriseSunset4
Summary: Jack and Annie haven't gone on a mission in 6 years. But now there newset mission will be the hardest and longest yet. Join them as they explore the pokemon world as trainers on ther quest to be the very best (Like no one ever was)
1. Prolgue

Annie woke up with a start. _The tree house was here!_ Annie tore off her sheets and got dressed. She threw some things in her bag. Such as a water bottle, a flash light, a change of clothes(you never know!) a first-aid kit, some ribbons, a sleeping bag, hair bands, and a hair brush. She didn't know why she needed all this stuff but she trusted her instinct.

Annie ran to Jack's room. "Jack wake up!" She whispered. "Jack the tree house's here!"

"No it's not. Go back to sleep" He mumbled.

"I just know its here! Come on!" She said to him.

"Fine." He said in defeat. "Just let me get dressed!"

Annie stepped out of the room and wait for a few minutes.

"Okay, I'm ready." Jack said stepping out of his room.

Jack and Annie walked through the over growth.

"Why did it show up now?" Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Annie said confused.

"Its been six years since we last went on a mission Annie! That's what I mean!" Jack said kicking a stone. "I thought they had forgotten about us.." Jack and Annie walked in awkward silence for a while.

"Do you think Teddy and Kathleen will be there!?" Annie said. It was true that the tree house hadn't appeared in at least six years. Annie was almost sixteen and Jack seventeen. Jack just shrugged in reply.

Annie stopped at the tallest tree in the forest. Sure enough the tree house was there.

"Wow" Jack said. "I forgot how much I missed this place." Annie started up the rope ladder after Jack. It look the same as before. Books piled up everywhere.

"TEDDY!? KATHLEEN?! ANYONE!?" Annie yelled. No answer.

"Hey Annie! Over here!" Jack said. Annie walked over to Jack who was holding a scrap of paper. "Its a message from Morgan!"

"What does it say?" Annie asked peeking over his shoulder. Jack read it aloud.

"This will be you hardest and longest mission yet. -_M_"

"Our hardest?" Annie asked,

"And longest?" Jack finished "Huh" Annie walked over to a book wide open.

"Ready?" Annie asked.

"Shouldn't we see what the book is first?" Jack asked.

"Nah." Annie said.

"WAIT!" Jack yelled.

"I wish we could go there." She said pointing at a picture in the book.

The wind started to blow and

the tree house began to spin faster and faster.

Until everything was still absolutely still.


	2. Sammie and Lissa!

Jack peeked from the tree house window. A vast savannah spread out in front of them. 

"Hey Jack look!" Annie said. Jack turned to see Annie holding a box labeled_ To: Jack and Annie_

"Open it." Jack said.

"Wait Jack." Annie said.

"What?" he asked.

"Your clothes changed." Annie told him. Jack looked down at him self to see that his clothes had changed. He was wearing a t-shirt and baggy shorts. Jack looked at Annie her clothes had changed too!

"Annie so did yours!" Jack said to her. Annie looked down too.

"Oh yeah!" She said.

"Now the box." Jack reminded her.

"Right!" Annie said turning her attention back to the box. Jack looked over her shoulder. Two containers laid in the box, one labeled Jack and the other Annie.

"Huh." Annie said handing Jack his container.

Jack opened his container. Six red and white balls sat in the container with a red phone looking thing laid to the side. One ball had a label that read: _Lissa_

"What the.." Jack whispered under his breath.

"Come on out Sammie!" Jack heard Annie cry.

Jack turned to see an adorable blue crocodile with red spikes on its back standing next to Annie. Wait a minute..

"Annie can I see the research book?" Jack asked her.

"Uhh.. Sure!" Annie said handing it to him. Jack read the title aloud.

"_Pokemon national Pokedex vol.4_"

"WHAT!?" Jack and Annie yelled in unison.

"I can believe it!" Annie said. "We're in the Pokemon world!"

"Hey there's something else in the box!" Jack said reaching in and grabbing a slip of paper reading it aloud.

"To return home to frog creek,

a new creature you must greet,

earn a win,

to save your kin,

and be in friendship's favor."

"What the heck does that mean?" Annie asked.

"I don't know." Jack shrugged.

"Why don't we see your pokemon Jack?" Annie said.

"Dile!" Annie's totodile said happily.

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Jack said. "Come on out Lissa!"

"Treecko!" A female treecko stood in front of Jack.

"Cool!" Annie said. "You have a treecko named Lissa, and I have a totodile named Sammie!"

Jack put his pokeballs and his pokedex in his bag as Annie did the same.

"OFF TO THE WORLD!" Annie yelled making a dramatic pose and jumping out of the tree house Sammie behind her. Jack sighed and took off after her.


End file.
